Gravity Leads To A Hard Surface
by Abigail-Harkness-Jones
Summary: What will happen to the team when Ianto gets attacked? Who is affected the most?  Slight Gwen Bashing. JANTO. Slight Towen if you squint :D
1. Chapter 1

'For god's sake Jack, grow up will you! You can't have everything your own way all the time!'

'I don't understand what I've done wrong Yan...' Jack said, hurt lacing his words.

'Sorry' Ianto replied 'You've done nothing wrong, I'm just tired and Owen's constantly shouting at me for something or another'

'Owen? Do you want me to have a word with him?' Jack asked, casually raising an eyebrow.

'No, no it's fine' Ianto replied a little to quickly. Jack eyed him cautiously. '...and Gwen's been playing up too. She's been nagging at me for not cleaning her desk often enough. I wish she was more like Tosh' Ianto sighed 'Tosh can manage to tidy up after herself...'

'Yeah, Gwen gets on my nerves sometimes too. Sometimes she's brilliant.' Jack paused 'But sometimes she's a right pain in the arse' he laughed.

It was a full hearty laugh, not like his usual chuckle. Ianto smiled.

'What?' Jack asked, suddenly feeling very self conscious. 'Why are you smiling at me like that?'

'Nothing, it's just...'

'Just what...?'

'Just hearing you laugh, it's nice. I haven't seen you smile for a bit now, with all the stuff going on around here for the past few days. I miss seeing you smile.' Ianto went a deep shade of red.

Gwen picked that moment to walk in.

'Jack there's someone on the phone for you, UNIT, I think they want to know...am i interrupting something here?'

Ianto jumped away from Jack, but Gwen just giggled and smiled softly at Ianto who just walked out of Jack's office blushing.

'Gwen you seriously need to learn to knock before you walk in here' Jack sat down in his chair, and folded his arms. 'Now, what was that about UNIT? They never leave me alone'

'Sorry, I just thought Ianto was down in the archives doing whatever he does down there...'

'File?'

'Yeah, I guess so.'

'Oh, and about Ianto. He said you've been nagging him about not tidying your desk often enough' Jack raised an eyebrow.

'Well Jack, it is his job...'

'No it's now Gwen' Jack stood up, towering over the Welshwoman.

'Sorry, but I'm too busy to tidy it myself. I have a lot going on round here...'

'Tosh manages, and Tosh is pretty busy most of the time'

'She hardly does anything Jack...'

'She does more work than all of us put together!' Jack shouted

Gwen just scoffed.

'Sorry Gwen, but you need to start appreciating the team more. It's not just you who has stuff to do, you know. Now about UNIT, what did they want again?'

'Well they wanted to know why you didn't show up to the meeting yesterday in Aberystwyth...'

'Well, I was actually dead when that was meant to happen...Just go and do some work Gwen, please knock before you come in here next time!'

Gwen just stormed out slamming the door behind her.

'When will she learn?' Jack sighed to himself.

Meanwhile, in the main section of the Hub, Owen was at his desk twirling a pen round his fingers, focusing on a scan glowing on one of his many screens.

Tosh was fiddling away with a box, trying to decipher it's code.

Mafanwy was sleeping in her nest.

Gwen was sat staring at a pile of paperwork that needed doing.

Ianto was lying on the kitchen floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys. This is my first story and on the first chapter I didn't know how to add A/Ns :D Hope you enjoy and please review :D**

'Hey Owen' Jack called 'Have you seen Ianto anywhere?'

'Err, no. Can't say I have. Last time I saw him he was on his way to the kitchen. That was about...half an hour ago.' Owen returned.

'Okay, keep working on that Nostrovite scan will you?'

'Sure thing, Boss' Owen mock saluted

'Gwen? Seen Yan?'

'No, why should I have seen him?'

'Will you calm down? I'm only asking if you've seen him lately...'

'Well then, no I havn't. Like Owen said, he was on his way to the kitchen.'

'Thanks anyway' jack groaned 'Guess I'm off to the kitchen then...'

-0o0-

Jack took in the sight of his secret lover lying on the floor.

'Oh my god' Jack whispered to himself. 'Owen! Get here now!'

Owen dragged himself to the kitchen and gasped when he saw Jack cradling an unconscious Ianto in his arms, crying silently.

'Christ Jack! What happened to him?' Owen asked whilst gently pushing Jack away.

'I don't know, I walked in and found him like this' Jack sobbed, tears making shimmering tracks down his cheeks. It was no use trying to hide his feelings for Ianto now. 'I can't lose him Owen, not like this.'

'You won't Jack, I won't let you lose him' Owen replied concerned for both his boss and the tea-boy.

'Here, help me get him to the medical bay'

When they placed Ianto on the autopsy table, Owen immediately started scanning the Welshman and getting chemicals ready. Jack just watched from the sidelines and slid down the cold, brick wall, his tears still spilling onto his cheeks.

Tosh and Gwen were soon at the medical bays railings.

'Owen...' Tosh sniffled 'Will he be okay?'

'Oh please Tosh, he's probably just fainted from exhaustion, nothing major'

'Gwen, for once in your life can you just shut up!' Owen barked.

Gwen just rolled her eyes and wandered back to her desk. Tosh walked down the stairs and perched on the bottom step, still sniffling.

'Oh my god' Owen whispered.

Jack looked up 'What is it Owen? Tell me he's going to be okay...'

Owen just held his hand up, his hand which was covered in blood.

Jack jumped up to help Owen.

'Oh my god, what the hell did this?'

'I don't know Jack. He's been shot in the stomach'

'I don't understand, we haven't had a breach of security.' Tosh whispered

'Well someone must have shot him...' Gwen stalked up to the railings twirling a gun round her finger 'I can't think who though' She smirked

'Gwen, what the fuck is going on here?' Owen roared

'Leave this to me Owen; you keep trying to keep Yan alive' Jack ordered whilst pulling his Webley from his holster 'Gwen, put the good down or I'll shoot you'

Gwen dropped the gun to the floor with a satisfying look on her face.

'Give me some answers Gwen'

'You haven't asked me any questions Jack'

'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO IANTO?' Jack screamed, tears glimmering in his eyes.

'Oh yeah... Well, I shot him. I would've thought you'd noticed that by now.

'What the hell is wrong with you Gwen?' Jack boomed 'Get out of here now before I shoot you!'

Gwen bounded happily out of the rolling stone door.


	3. Chapter 3

'Jack, what happened to Gwen, she used to be so nice. What possessed her to shoot Ianto?' Tosh asked quietly.

'I don't know Tosh, I really don't know. I think she's jealous of what we have, Ianto and I. She thinks it's just sex. It's not. I love Ianto so much, I can't live without him' Jack's voice cracked and he leant against the cold wall, burying himself in his arms.

Tosh and Owen shared a look, before glancing towards Jack.

'Jack, I think you should leave for a minute. I've got to operate and I don't think you should be here to see it' Owen said softly.

'Okay' Jack slowly rose, kissed Ianto's forehead before stroking back his hair. 'Don't leave me, cariad'

Jack stalked back to his office before cradling himself and breaking down.

-0o0-

'Jack!' Owen called 'I'm done, you can come down now'

Jack entered the medical bay, hair messed up and eyes red. He looked a mess.

'Jack, he won't wake up for a good few hours but you can spend a bit of time with him' Owen patted his boss on the back. Tosh simply touched Jack's shoulder and smiled softly at him.

'He'll be fine Jack, don't worry' She kissed his check and left for her workstation.

'Oh god Ianto, you look so pale. So pale but so beautiful. You never fail to amaze me. I wonder what was going through your head when you saw Gwen with a gun. I swear I'll make her pay for what she's done. I can't let her get away with this. You deserve so much better. So much better than Torchwood. So much better than me.' Jack sighed. 'I have no idea if you can hear me or not, but on the off chance that you can, promise me that you'll never repeat any of what I'm about to say to you. We got a deal?'

Jack choked back tears before continuing.

'I hope I can stare into your gorgeous, genuine eyes again. There's sometimes I want to tell you I love you so much, but you'd probably just blush furiously and mutter something about me being confused' He sighed and gripped Ianto's hand 'Then there's sometimes I want to shake you until you realise that you're so much more than a quick shag. Hell, most of the time we're not even that quick!' Jack chuckled for a few moments then sobered up quickly. 'See? You could be dying right now and I'm sat here laughing. Sometimes I wonder what the hell's wrong with me, but then you're there. I remember I used to come back to the Hub and want nothing more than to drink until I cried, and cried until I fell asleep; but you'd be there. Holding out a steaming mug of coffee like a beacon of peace, and you'd make me sit down and tell you about my day. I'd never cry, because that's not what the Captain does. But I'd do it; I'd talk.'

Jack didn't know what Tosh and Owen could hear everything that Jack was saying.

'I really don't want to lose you Ianto. I can't lose you. With you I'm...happier. I've found meaning when I believed there was none. When the world fell apart you sat beside me, took my hand and told me everything was going to be alright. And I had listened.'

'Blimey, I didn't know that they were this serious about each other' Owen whispered to Tosh. She just smiled softly at him and patted his knee.

'When I felt cold at night or had just woken from another restless dream, I'd find you, lying next to me, limbs tangled with yours. Binding us together. Mostly I'd untangle myself and pull away to drown myself in work. But sometimes, I'd stay.'

Tosh and Owen glanced at each other knowingly.

'You taught me not to be scared of death, to laugh without actually forcing it out of my lungs. You taught me to talk to you, to touch when I needed your warmth and to actually breathe once in a while. You taught me to cry when I needed to deflate, to accept my faults. To release the fear of simply being,' Jack paused for a moment to swallow the rising lump in his throat.

'Everybody talks about falling in love as if it's something spectacular. However, nobody focuses on the falling part. From what I know, falling hurts. And how do I know? Because eventually gravity leads to a hard surface. All I needed was something; anything to fill a void in my heart. You haven't just filled that void, you've completed me Ianto Jones. 'Jack sighed quietly laughing to himself. 'God , that sounded so cheesy. When you wake up Ianto, make me promise to never say anything like that again...'

'Hey' Jack spun round at the sound of Tosh's voice 'You really do love him don't you?'

Jack nodded and pulled himself away from Ianto to hug Tosh.

**So, I really don't know where to go with this. Suggestions? Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is chapter four guys. EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND COMMENTED. THANK YOU DO MUCH. xx**

'Owen...do you think Jack's alright?'

Jack hadn't come out of his office for anything other than an alien going rogue around Cardiff, and even then he looked terrible. Red eyes and messed up hair were becoming a frequent occurrence ever since Ianto got shot. _His_ Ianto.

'I don't think so, but he won't let anyone in his office. He's taken this really hard. I told him Ianto has to rest at home then he'll be fine, but he's having none of it.' Owen sighed.

'I just don't see why Gwen would have done that to Ianto, they've always been fine with each other before. I mean. They weren't the best of friends but they'd sit there and talk to each other in welsh' Tosh laughed 'It's like Gwen was possessed by some alien technology that sent her into a jealous rage!'

Owen and Tosh looked at each other, and something pinged.

'Oh my god, Tosh you're right'

'I'll start looking through the CCTV from the past couple of days and see if anything is out of the ordinary'

'Okay, I'll ring Gwen and get her to come in for some tests.'

Meanwhile in Jack's office, the American was trying to get hold of Ianto. He'd been ringing every 5 minutes for the past hour, until he finally got an answer

'Hello?' Ianto sounded weak.

'Hey, It's me, Jack. How are you feeling?'

'I think I'm ready to come back to work now...if that's alright?' Ianto asked quietly.

'Well, I'm not sure. Owen did say to keep you of work for 2 weeks...' Jack sounded hesitant.

'Please Jack, I'm bored sitting here at home all day. I practically live to work. Well, work and you of course' Ianto laughed

'Well I suppose, but on one condition Mr Jones...'

'What would that be Captain?'

'The condition is that you let me drive you to and from work, and you don't go out on the field. We got a deal?'

Ianto sighed. He didn't like it when Jack got over protective 'We've got a deal'

'Good, I'll be over in 10 minutes. You stay in bed, I'll let myself in'

'But Jack, It's 6 o'clock. I'm normally back from work at 8 anyway. There's really no point.'

'I didn't say you were going to work. I said I was coming round to see you' Jack smiled

'Oh..er, okay then. I'll see you in 10'

'Okay, bye Ianto'

'Bye Jack'

Jack smiled to himself. He loved the way Ianto pronounced his name. Those sweet welsh vowels. Suddenly, Jack's intercom buzzed to life

'Jack' It was Owen 'We need you in the boardroom now. Please.'

When Jack got to the Boardroom, Tosh was setting up some presentation on the big screen and Owen was placing various chemicals on the table, bottles and jars clanking together.

'Owen, what's this all about?'

'We...we think we know why Gwen shot Ianto. She wasn't jealous or anything like that...'

Tosh pipped in. 'We think she was possessed by something. Not an alien, but a piece of alien technology.'

'Oh, okay. We'll I have to go somewhere in...' jack glanced at his watch '...about half an hour. Please make it quick guys' Jack smiled warmly

'Well...' Tosh began whilst changing the screen to CCTV footage of the archives from a couple of days before the incident '...I was looking through the CCTV footage to see if anything was out of the ordinary, and you remember when Ianto went out for office supplies the other day?'

'Yeah..' Jack looked sceptical

'Gwen wandered down into Ianto's precious archives' Owen interrupted 'And tried to get something out from one of the filing cabinets, but touched some alien tech in the process...'

Tosh pointed to the screen 'And as you can see from this, something attacked Gwen's brain'

Jack looked closely at the screen, something that resembled a lightning bolt shot from the machine and into Gwen.

'So...' Owen was talking again '...I tested Gwen and it turns out that the machine, whatever it was, sent signals to Gwen's brain telling her to hurt something in order for the machine to keep going. The machine automatically told her to hurt the first person she saw. It just happened to be Ianto. '

'But Jack, you must know she didn't do it on purpose. The effect has worn of her now. She has no idea what she's done. Owen destroyed the machine so it won't be happening again.

'What she's trying to say is, Gwen didn't hurt Ianto on purpose.'

Jack put his head in his hands. 'It's just so much to take in' he mumbled against his palms. 'I have to go guys. Tell Gwen she can come back to work, but she is not to go into the archives under any circumstances. That goes for you two aswell'

Jack strolled out of the Boardroom casually, grabbed his coat from his office, said goodbye and made his way to Ianto's flat.


End file.
